Raven's Diary
by GenieBella
Summary: The Titans all go on vacation, but leaves Robin and Raven alone at the tower. Robin gets bored and goes to his room. On the way there, he passes by Raven's room and the door is left open.He walks in to see if she's there,but instead finds her secret diary
1. Making Plans

**Sadly, I don't own any of these characters. They belong to DC Comics. **

"Gotcha!" said Beast Boy as he hit Jinx, one of the Hive Five.

Beast Boy was a member of the teenage crime fighting group, the Teen Titans. They never stopped till the job got done, and never turned evil.

"Dang." said Jinx.

When the police got Jinx, they turned to BB.

"Great job. We would have never caught her if it weren't for you :) ." said the girl cop.

"Oh, it was nothing." said Beast Boy, taking pride that a girl just complimented him.

The police drove away.

"Okay man! Time for pizza!" Cyborg said.

The Teen Titans got to the Pizza place called Pizza. After fighting over which toppings they would get, they finally made a discion: Beast Boy would get his own vegitarian pizza (Star volunteered to help him eat it) and the others would get double pepperoni.

When they finally got settled down and started eating, Cyborg said, "Man, all this work. Do the villains ever give up?"

Robin thought about Slade. "Obviously not." he mumbled.

"I know exactly what we need." said Cyborg.

"And what would that be, friend Cyborg?" said Starfire.

"A vacation!"

"Yeah dude!"

"Glorious!"

"Count me out of it." said Raven.

"But, why?" said Beast Boy.

"Obviously. you knowing me for 2 years hasn't changed a thing." said Raven.

"C'mon Raven, don't you wanna have fun?" said Cy.

"I've got better things to do." said Rae.

"Count me out too." said Robin.

"Great. Now, there will only be 3 of us." said Beast Boy miserably. Then he cheered up and said "But that leaves more tofu pizza for me!"

"Man, no one wants your stinking tofu pizza!"

As the two continued fighting about tofu pizza, and Star continued to eat her pizza, Raven half-wispered to Robin. "But why aren't you going?"

"Looking for Slade again." he said.

"Robin, if you don't get a break, you are going to crash." said Rae.

"I can't let him harm anymore people."

"Fine I won't make you go. I'm just saying, it would help you."

**The next chapter will be up soon. Hoped you liked this one. Reviews please! **


	2. Raven's Diary

That night at the tower, the Titans (Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire) packed everything they would need. They had everything ready-except one thing: Where they would go on vacation.  
"Dude, we should go to Tokyo." said Beast Boy. "Lots of hot chicks there."  
"No man, we should surf in Hawaii!" said Cyborg.  
"Maybe we should go to the Canada." said Starfire.  
"Tokyo!"  
"Hawaii!"  
"Why don't you all go to Austrailia. There are girls there, and you can surf." said Robin. "Oh, and um, it's alot like Canada." he lied.  
"Glorious!"  
"All we have to do is get the tickets for the plane," said Beast Boy. "and we're all set!  
"Plane? PLANE!" said Cyborg, looking like he was about ot hit Beast Boy. Cyborg tricked him though. "Uh, why would we need a plane when we got the T-Jet?"  
"Wonderful idea Cyborg!" said Starfire.  
So, the next morning, they were all set to go.  
"Okay, there's plently of food in the fridge, "said Cyborg. "and I have security system to where you can just put your hand on the pad and it will scan and-."  
"C'mon dude. We have a schedual to go by!" said Beast Boy.  
"Coming."  
"Okay, well by." Cyborg said.  
"Bye dudes and dudetts."  
"Goodbye Raven. Goodbye Robin." said Starfire.  
Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg walked out the door.  
"Uh, so, do you want to watch a movie?" said Robin.  
"I thought you had Slade to catch." said Rae.  
"Nah, I just said that to get out of it. I never really have liked long trips like that, unless I am on a mission."  
"Oh." said Raven. "Um, about the movie. No thanks. I have to mediate."  
"Oh, well, okay." said Robin.  
Raven walked to her room.  
Robin walked over to the TV, but didn't turn it on. He didn't want to watch anything. He usually liked to do it with his friends. Robin's stomach growled. He remembered it was 11:00 a.m. and he hadn't even ate breakfast yet. He fixed eggs and toast, and ate it.  
"This is boring." he said to himself. He remember he had just bought a CD from his favorite band, Nickleback. He went up to his room to listen to it, but on the way up there, he passed by Raven's door. It was open. That was odd, since she kept it locked all the time. He stuck his head in there.  
"Uh, Raven? Ya here?" he said.  
He got no reply. He walked in. There was a book lying opened page-down on the floor. He picked it up. It said

_Dear Diary,  
Robin is so sweet. I have so much love for him. How will I ever tell him? Will I tell him? These questions haunt me all day and night. Everytime I look at him, my heart melts. I want to cry. But not because I am sad, because I love looking at his handsome face. I never thought I would say these words: I want too be with him. I want to love him. I want him to love me back. It will never happen though._

Robin's heart pounded at these words, but that wasn't the end of that Journal Entry. There was more on the back of the page.

_I know I sound like a little girl with a crush, but it's more. I feel it. It's love. And I know Starfire wants him, but what about me? Who says he loves her anyways? I mean, fine, he didn't want her to marry that monster, and he hugs her a million times, but does that mean he loves her? No. He might care for her, but it's not love. I know. She never acts like me. These days, I stutter in front of him. Does Starfire do that? No. She's my best friend, and I wouldn't want to steal happiness away from her, but I love him. And nothing will change that._

Raven.

There was another entry.

_Dear Diary,  
Today, Robin acually looked at me! In the eyes! I think he likes me! Oh, great. Now I sound like this little teenage girl with a stupid crush. I haven't got time to write more, because the Titans East is here. I hear them downstairs._

Raven

Robin accidently dropped the book. So Raven felt the same way Robin did?  
This can't be possible, Robin thought. Suddenly, Robin started hearing Raven's footsteps.  
"Oh no. I can't let her know I was in here." said Robin. With his reflexs, he darted out of the room, and around the corner to the living room.  
Raven walked into her room with a bath towel on. She had heard Robin's footsteps as he dashed out of there. She had accidently left the door open when she went to take a shower.  
"Strange." she said. "I could've sworn I heard Robin in here."  
After searching all over her room, she found no trace that he was there.


	3. The Earthquake

**Yeah, another chappie up. **

"It can't be." Robin thought, as he was in the kitchen trying to clam down from the adrenaline rush. "She feels the same. I thought it was impossible." But, it certainly wasn't impossible. Raven had feelings for Robin along time. Just then, Raven walked in the room, fully dressed.  
"Hi." she said.  
"Uh, hi." he said unconfortabley.  
"It was weird. I had accidently forgot to close my door when I left the room, so when I came back to my room, it sounded like someone had been in there.  
"Oh really? Uh, hehe maybe it was your imagination." he said, uncomfortably again.  
"Are you feeling okay Robin?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'm feeling fine.  
"Okay..." she said.  
She is so beautiful, he thought. He kept on staring at her while she was pouring herbal tea. He broke out of his trance when the alarm sounded.  
"Trouble!" he said.  
"Great. Trouble when the Titans are gone." she said sarcasticly.  
2 minutes later, the Titans arrived at the crime scene. It was empty, except for the scared civilians.  
"What happened?" Robin asked a nearby police officer.  
"Man, things are wrong." Lt. Wilson said. "I had just went on patrol, when suddenly the earth began to shake. I saw scared civilians run everywhere, and I saw a redhead guy run into the sewers, not looking where he was going. Then, I saw a blonde girl run into a nearby ally, then I saw a man in a hocky-looking mask just disapear."  
"Yeah, weird things." said Raven.  
"Is that all?"  
"Well, no. After that, this big 'S' appeared in the sky. With what the earthquake done, I wouldn't be surprised if it meant 'Satan'."he said.  
"Don't worry. We'll investigate." Robin said. He turned to Raven. "Lets get back to the tower."  
Raven and Robin went back to the tower.

**RxR! (and that doesn't mean Robin/Raven. It means Read and Review)**


	4. More of Raven's Thoughts

**Haha. After all of your pleading, I got this chapter up. Now, just gotta find out what to name it...Ah ha! Got it!**

It was the next day, and Robin couldn't handle it anymore. He had to read more of Raven's diary. He had a plan: When she went up to the roof to do her dailey meditation, he would sneak in her room and read a couple of pages. So, when she went up to the roof, he snuck to her room as fast as he could. There was just one problem: Where did she hide her diary.  
"Why would you hide your journal if no one ever comes into your room?" Robin wondered.  
He decided to start looking right away, because it wasn't very common for Raven to meditate for long periods of time.  
He looked under the bed. Nothing there. He looked in the closet. Nothing there. He looked in her dresser. Nothing there. Finally, he was about to give up when he spotted a familiar looking book on the book shelf, beside The Book of Keira. It was Raven's diary. Robin walked up to the book shelf and grabbed it fast, and started reading it.

On the first page he read, there was a very small entry.

_Dear Diary,  
The Titans left today, and left me and Robin alone at the tower. I am hoping it will get us closer. Oh, wait. I can't talk right now, gotta take a shower. _

Raven.

If Raven wanted to get closer to Robin, then he was going to do just that.

Meanwhile in Austrailia...

"Man, this is awsome." said Cyborg as he was surfing. He had just taught Star how to surf, and she learned quickly.  
"Yes, this is wonderful!" said Starfire in her pink bakini.  
Back on shore, Beast Boy was flirting with a group of colleg girls.  
"Like, you are so cool." said a Aussie girl.  
"Yeah, you're like totally green and handsome." said another Aussie girl.  
"Shut up, he's mine." said a blonde one.  
"No you shut up." said the first one.  
"Ladies, ladies. There's enough Beast Boy to go around."  
"Yep mate, and you're my Beast Boy." said the blonde one.  
The girls continued to fight over Beast Boy the rest of the morning.

**Yeah, I know it's short but it leads to more Robin and Raven. Hey, at least it isn't as short as the last chapter.**

**More up soon. :)**


	5. A Hooded Blonde

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Had a writer's block. Read Please :)**

That evening, Raven was reading her book on the sofa. Robin walked in.  
"Hello Raven." said Robin. He wanted to ask her out, he just didn't know how.  
"Hi." said Raven. She sat down her book because she knew he would probley wanna talk, and if so she would have no hope in reading.  
"I was thinking, we both are horible cooks, and I am not in the mood for something all meat, so maybe you wann go out an get something? Burger? Pizza?"  
Robin didn't want to make it obviouse that he wanted it to be a date.  
"A, sure. I guess." said Raven, noticing he has been acting strange. She didn't mind though.  
"Great. Pick ya up at 6:00?" then Robin caught what he said. "I MEAN DO YOU WANNA LEAVE AT 6:00?" sorta embarissed by the way it sounded like he yelled.  
Confused, Raven said "Uh, okay."

That night, they went to the pizza place, and ordered their food. It was dark and peaceful outside. As they were eating, Robin kept on looking at Raven. At how beautiful she looked. Her beautiful soft-looking lips, her soft pale skin. "Uh, Robin. You okay there?"  
He snapped out of it. "uh, yeah sure." then he picked up a peice of pizza and began to eat it.  
After they got done, they began talking about what they thought the other Titans were doing.  
"Having fun, maybe." said Robin.  
"Or having a miserable time with Beast Boy." said Raven  
"Yeah, or that too." Robin said with a laugh.  
As theywere walking out of the parking lot of the pizza place, Robin's cimunicator beeped."Trouble!"

Raven and Robin arrived at the crime scene. Once again, no one was there.  
"What happened?" Robin asked Lt. Wilson.  
"Same as last time, man." he said.  
At the corner of Raven's eye, she saw something dart into the alleyway.  
She ran after it. Robin saw her running after it an ran too.  
At a dead end, they stopped. It was a girl with blond hair, but they couldn't see her face. It was hid under a hood, like Raven's. She didn't say anything, she just cried and ran passed them before they could stop her. They ran after her, but lost her.  
"It couldn't be..." said Robin.  
"No it can't be." said Raven.  
"Terra!"

**a/n Review Please**


	6. Taken Away

**A/N Sorry for not writing in a while. You know how hard school gets. Plus, I'm busy running my Harry Potter and Teen Titans message boards.**

**Reviews:**

**RedRover3173**: Yeah, Sorry for not updating sooner. Like I said, been real busy with school. inserts smiley

**taybear101: **You really shouldn't be mean like that. It's not a stupid story. I have been so busy with school and all, so I cannot write long chapters. And if you really think it's stupid, and it really is stupid, then I am sorry.

**Violetx3: **True, I guess Raven does get a little OOC. To Everyone: WARNING, Raven does get a little OOC, so I am sorry for not warning you.

Ever since Robin and Raven spotted Terra, they couldn't help but wonder how she came back.

"Maybe she done it herself." said Raven.

"Maybe," said Robin, "but we shouldn't settle for just one answer."

"Okay." said Raven, "I'll be asleep. It's late."

That night, Robin couldn't sleep. He had a strange feeling someone was watching him. So he decided to go downstairs and take a look at the city security cameras and see what they caught on tape. Just a few burgleries, but the police caught the bad guys. Robin got tired of setting around, and he began to feel tired again. Robin went back up stairs. On the way to his room, he heard noises from Raven's room. They turned to screams. "Noooooo!" he could hear. He ran inside, and Raven was gone. The window was wide open, and there was blood everywhere.

"RAVEN!" Robin cried.

Robin didn't know what he was going to do. This was probley the most he ever felt helpless. "Wait a minute, I'm not alone!" said Robin. He called the Titans East. No one picked up.

"NO NO NO NO NO." said Robin, slamming the phone down every time he said "No."

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?" Robin yelled.

**A/N I'll show you what happened to Raven in the next chapter. R&R please! **


	7. The New Apprentice

"Oh my head." said Raven, touching her head.

She sat up and looked around. She was sitting on a stone rectangular block, as long as her body. The room was high and dark. Everything was black, and there was a bright light above her. "Where am I?" she said to herself.

"The base."

"Who's there!" Raven said. She looked down and noticed her cloak was off, and she only had her shoes and leotard on.

"Me." said the voice again. Out of the dark came a tall man in an orange and black mask.

"Slade!" said Raven. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home, where I live." he said. "And you are my Apprentice."

"NEVER!" she said. Then she realized that she was being so dramatic and she didn't need to scream.

"Oh, I think you can, and you will."

"Says who?" said Raven. "You've got nothing to blackmail me with."

"But I can threaten." he said, "I have been watching you and Robin and I have noticed you both have gotten...close. Anytime you do not obey me..." Slade pushed a button and it showed dozens of screens. Each showed a diffrent room of the tower. Then he pushed another button and all of the screens zoomed to the other side of the rooms they were in, to a hole in the wall. Raven could see something red in it. It looked like a gun...

"Lasers." he said.

"No...You wouldn't." she said.

"If you do not obey me, your little boyfriend will be dead." he said. "Terra!" he called. Out of the darkness came a crying Terra. She looked like she had been bawling.

"Raven! I didn't want to...he made me! He said he would hurt you all!" she said.

Raven didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Then she tried to remember how she got there...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Raven had just came upstairs to go to bed. She was in her room writing in her diary when her window flew open._

_"What the-?" she said. She walked over to it to shut it but something pushed her down. Someone had kicked her so hard in the stomach, she flew across the room. She fell into the bookshelf. She looked up and a book fell on her face. Raven's nose started to bleed. "Who's there?" said Raven. There was no reply, but a whisper. The whisper of a spirit, a ghost. Suddenly Raven started to levitate, and she wasn't making herself do it. Her nose was bleeding bad by now. It obviously broke when the book fell on it. She went over to her bed, but was levitated and thrown to the other side of the room. CRASH! She was dizzy. She couldn't move for being in pain. Then she saw a shadow figure walk up to her, along with 2 other figures. The first figure was blonde._

_"Terra." said Raven._

_Terra did not say anything. In fact, she looked sick. She also looked like she ws going to burst into tears._

_Raven was so weak, she could do nothing to stop the other two figures from lifting her up and taking her into a vortex. Right before she left the room, she screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and everything went dark and she went unconcious _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Terra..." said Raven.

"You have every right to be mad at me," said Terra, who was now bawling. "but I became his apprentice to protect you and the other Titans.

Raven looked at Slade. "You can't do this to my friends!"

"But I can with you on my side." said Slade. "Do as I say, and you will not have to worry about Robin."

Raven looked at the moniters, and then looked back at Slade. How could anyone be this mean, wondered Raven, is beyond me. Raven took a few seconds to think about it, but then made her decision.

"I'll do anything, just please do not hurt Robin, or any other friend's for that matter."

Raven saw Terra at the corner of her eye. Terra was trying not to make sounds while she was bawling, but it was not working.

"And you can't hurt Terra either." said Raven. "AND you have to let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said Slade as he smirked. "Terra is comitted to being my apprentice, and has been for over a year." He looked at Raven's angry face.

"I will stop you someday." said Raven.

"And how will you do that when you will be my apprentice, fighting just to save Robin's life." said Slade. "I have his life in my hands."

"I'll...do it." Raven said.

"Good." he said, with yet another smirk.

Several hours later, Raven was in Slade's apprentice suit. It looked just like what Robin wore, except this one had a cape with it. "I am doing this for you Robin." Raven said to herself.

Raven fell to her knees, sobbing.

**A/N Hoped you liked it:) Review!**

**SIDE NOTE: If you want to be personally notified when I add new chapters just email me and give me your email adress (because usually when someone sends an email, someone else can't see their email adress.)**


	8. An Officer Gone

**A/N**

_Looks like most of the readers didn't understand the last chapter._

_The reason Raven did not fight back at Slade was because..._

_1. Raven had gotten hurt really, really bad when Terra kidnapped her in her room. If you recall, there was blood all over the room by the time Robin arrived in there._

_2. Raven was weak. Usually when you get hurt really bad, you become weak._

_3. She was still in pain and badly hurt when she woke up. She even said "Ouch, my head." when she first woke up. That was because she had been thrown all around her room._

_Okay, so do you understand now? I really didn't want her to sound weak like people think most girls are, but she was. And NOT because sheis girl, but because she had gotten injured._

* * *

"Where the (swear word) is Raven?" Robin asked impatiently to Lt.Wilson the next morning.

"Look kid, we're not sure." he said. "We're still seaching the city." Then he gave a sympethetic look. "We're trying our best."

"Well you're not trying hard enough." snapped Robin.

Wilson looked taken back. Robin realised that he was being a jerk, so he said "I'm sorry. It's just that...she's a special Titan and-"

Wilson cut in. "Yeah, I know how this goes." he said with a friendly laugh. Then he put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You love her, don't you?"

"I-" but Robin couldn't finish. He could fight Slade any day, take down Cinderblock, and still be a good leader, but this was too much. He was new to this.

"Hehe. I understand." he said. Then he put a finger in front of Robin's face. At first, it looked like a rude hand gesture, but Robin noticed Wilson's wedding ring finger was in his face, and it had a wedding band on it. "I saved her life from some creep, and now she is Mrs.Janice Wilson."

"Wow..." said Robin. He had never noticed the ring on Wilson's finger before. "I'm happy for you."

"Our 10th aniversary is coming up this weekend." Wilson said. "I wanna get her something real nice."

For a second, Robin imagined himself and Raven getting married: Her walking down the aisle to him. Her white wedding dress. Her Bride's Maid, Starfire, had just walked down the asile and was standing up front. He then shook the thought out of his mind. "That will never happen with me and Raven."

"You'll be surprised the surprises life gives you." said Wilson.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and alot of screaming. Then two girls came into view: Raven and Terra. Both were wearing suits that looked similar to Robin's when he was Slade's apprentice.

"Raven! Terra!" Robin yelled.

A crowd was running toward Robin and Wilson. A scared mob. "Ahhhhh!" everyone yelled.

Then Wilson took out his police walkie-talkie. "Code red! I need half of the force down here, ASAP! Over!" he yelled to the person on the other line.

"Got it. Over and out!" the woman on the other line said.

Wilson hooked the walkie-talkie back to his belt and took out the gun, aiming at Terra and Raven "Surrender yourselves!" he said.

"No!" Robin said. "They're my friends."

"Sorry kid, but they're under-" but he couldn't finish because a large boulder flew their way. Robin got out of the way, then looked back at Wilson. The boulder was about to fall on him. Robin couldn't get him out of the way in time: Wilson was crushed by the boulder.

"Wilson!" Robin yelled.

* * *

Terra looked at Wilson: once again, she had hurt someone. _I can't stand this! _Terra screamed in her head. 

Then, Slade started talking into their earpeices. "Get out of there, now! Come back here."

Terra and Raven did as he said and flew back to base.

* * *

Robin ran over to Wilson. "No!" he said. 

It was too late: Lt.Wilson was dead.

**A/N **_Okay, read and review! I promise if you say something critisizing I won't be hurt...for long._


	9. Scrap Paper

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while but I have been writing my own original story at Fiction Press. So let's get on with it. On a side note: Wilson is not Slade! Wilson was his last name in the comics, but this is a diffrent Wilson, a family man police guy. **

**This next chapter is short and more of Raven's thoughts.**

No...no. Terra killed someone. It wasn't like it was the first time, but it must have been so hard to do it again! Why did she do it? She got too caught up in it. Slade didn't want the guy dead, obviously. He had scolded her, telling her that her orders were to frighten and not to kill. Save the killing for later.

The night after Wilson was killed was diffrent for Raven. No more warm, comfortable bed. It was a cot in a dark room, somewhere in Slade's base. Not to mention it was cold.

The next day, it was more attacking the city. That night, Raven had nightmares of becoming a real villain.

The next day, there was robbing micro chips from high-security banks. That night, Raven cried herself to sleep.

The next day, she was sore from working so hard. Once again, it was terrorizing the city. Raven kept telling herself that it wouldn't last forever, but she was losing hope.

It was now the fourth day of being Slade's apprentice. Why hadn't Robin come to find her yet? Raven slapped her fore-head. Of course. Robin didn't even know _where_ she was. Slade seemed to get a new base every year. Why did he have to have a new one? _Why_?

That night, Raven got out a pen and scrap paper she had found while robbing a bank. She had been keeping notes on that paper, to save if she ever got out of there. She sat on her bed and put the paper on here leg. She began writing on the paper.

_Today is the fourth day I have been Slade's apprentice. Note: If Iam ever freedfrom this prison, I must save this paper in my diary. _

_I was made to steal a secret micro-chip again. Why? Slade seems to need this. It must be important, which makes it bad. Anything important to Slade cannot be good. I can't help but have the feeling that he is using me for something. Nothing as extreme as destorying the world like the last time, but bringing power to him. I don't know what to do. I'll worry about that later._

_I have not taken a shower in days. This suit is uncomfortable. My hair is starting to get messy and frizzy. I can't stand this. At least I have Terra for company. She is going through the same thing I am. But when she is not with me, causing chaos, she is curled up in her bed, crying. I don't know what to do. I want to tell her it will not last forever, but I can't even tell myself that. If a genie could grant me one wish, I would wish for-_

Raven ran out of room on her paper. She swore out loud. Shehad been moodylately. If you were kidnapped, forced to leave your team and made to be a villain, you would be moody too. Not to mention Slade beat her all the time. If she did not perform a task the exact way he wanted it to be performed, he would get mad. Raven would have bruises. Raven still had cuts from when she was captured by Terra.

"Will this _ever_ end?" Raven asked absolutly no one, hoping, praying, someone would answer.

And no one did...

**Thank you. One of the reasons I done this chapter so short and containing just Raven's thoughts is that this story is based around her diary. I wanted to keep it that way, even if she is in a dark,cold (did I mention dark?), villain's base. R&R!**


	10. A Visit

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been doing tons of stories! This story will soon be completed though. Also, just in case anyone forgot, this story is written by request of Raven of the Night 676.**

**Also, a few months ago, I got a review by someone who said they thought a boy who ran into an allyway with red hair was Trigon, the blonde headed girl was Terra, and the hockey mask-wearing man was Slade. You all were only half right. Trigon will NOT be in this story. Slade is done with him. The man in the hockey mask WAS Slade. The girl with the blonde hair WAS Terra.**

**Thank you.**

**As for your reviews about chapter 9...**

**ravenrouge19: **good chap

**My Reply: **Thanks!

**storiestotell:**This is awesome, you should totally write some more. I really liked it. You made my day. Sincerely, Rachel

**My Reply: **Well, you are about to get your wish :)

**Darklover27: **so goodly hooking you can't even bring your eyes to leave the page:)

**My Reply: **...REALLY? Wow! People really _do_ like my story!

**Essence of Insanity: **Uh...I still caught a few spelling mistakes. Nevermind. Once again, great chappie. Update soon. Can't wait!

**My Reply: **I'm not sure...but I think it's because the document loader was giving me trouble here. I think it jumbled up the words. I had to keep on unloading it and reloading it to edit it, and I finally gave up.

**Koga's-biggest fan:** Nice story. I think it's REALLY cute I love Rae and Rob Fics. Can't waitfor the next chappie

**My Reply: **Here it is:)

**Niol: **OMG you evil person who makes evil cliffies! Good chapter, keep rwiting-er, typing! Hehehe...though I don't think Terra would act as she does in this chapter, causing chaos? curled up in her bed weeping her blue eyes out? seriously, if you made her just a little stronger, the story wouldn't seem as OCC like now... but like I said, really really good!

**My Reply: **Sorry if she seemed weepy...but I do know that she wouldn't be happy. She finally comes back and she has to betray them _all over again_. If you were trapped in stone that whole time, you wouldn't be happy, and neither would I if that happened to me. But sorry if it sounded OOC. I've been trying to make it perfect. Like with Robin. I think I done that better than I done raven because her feelings were more out, and that's not like it was in the show. But seriously, I'm so bad at making characters OOC I'm thinking about making an OOC fic. Now _that_ would be hilarious.

**So...thank you for reviewing guys! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

It was early the next morning when he heard it. Robin was _trying_ to get some sleep all night, so when he was about to dose off at 7:00 am, a loud noise sounded. He jumped and fell out of bed from the loud sound.

_WHAT IS THAT NOISE,_ Robin screamed in his head. It wasn't until he stood back up and stumbled into the living room that he was at least 3 quarters awake. It was the doorbell. Robin stumbled to the gigantic door and put his hand on the pad. The door opened. At the door was a police officer.

"Officer Jackson, sir." the man said. Robin starred. "We have news on Raven."

Suddenly, it was like Robin sprang to life. He was now fully awaken. "What? Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"We don't know yet. But we _think_ we have found Slade's base."

"Where!" Robin asked.

"I'll show you..." the officer said.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was incredibly short. It's a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be much more interesting.**


	11. Raven and the Lava Pit

**_Author's Notes:_ **_Lately I have gotten complaints about having short chapters or not updating frequently. I explaind that I had just got done writing a novel and I am writing another one, not to mention I am running three sites and a one-shot fan fic request shop, and school tests, and they say that I am stopping in the middle of a good story just to start another novel. But I assure you that I am not like that. AT ALL. When I started this story, I vowed to continue it. Not to mention I couldn't stop if I wanted to because I am writing this story for a friend who requested it in my one-shot romance shop. So stop worrying and complaining because I haven't quit._

* * *

Robin gulped as he stood in front of a very small cave entrance. Inside the cave was Slade's base. What if Raven was dead and Slade was gone? He had come all this way for nothing when he could've been somewhere else kicking Slade's butt! An officer had come to Titans Tower to tell him where Raven's whereabouts were. You see, after the Titans were banded together, there was a microchip that was placed in each Titan's brain. It could find a lost Titan's coordinates or even scan her or his brainwaves. But Raven's had been jumbled up and it had been hard tracking her down, but the police finally figured it out and told Robin. They led him to this place.

He slowly walked into the cave, keeping his hand at his belt in case he needed to use his birdarang quickly. He wished all the other Titans were there to help him, but they weren't. He couldn't get ahold of them. They were in Austrailia having fun while one Titan was in danger and the other was looking for her. The determination to save Raven made Robin walked faster, almost to the point of running. He ran faster and faster. He began hearing footsteps that were not his. They were echoing against the cave walls. He looked behind him to see if someone was following him. No one. Then suddenly, BAM! He rammed into something which sent him falling to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up and the thing he had bumped into--or rather the _person_ he had bumped into.

The person was Terra. "Terra!" Robin said, surprised. He thought she was still a statue.

"Robin?" Terra asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." he said.

Then footsteps could be heard. Running ones.

Robin pulled Terra and himself behind a large, stray rock. The think with the footsteps was only a Sladebot. After it had passed, Robin and Terra came out from behind the rock.

"Slade is here, alright." Robin said.

Terra smacked her forehead. "Of course! That's why you're here! To capture Slade and save Raven! Sorry, I took a bad hit to the head yesterday and I haven't been thinking right since."

"You don't have to apollogize." Robin said. He looked to the part of the cave he had been heading. "Let's go."

"What! No way! I just escaped from there! I'm not going back!" Terra said.

"If you're truely sorry for betraying us, you'll save one of us." Robin said.

Terra thought for a minute. "But--but--you didn't see how he torutured his prisoners!"

"But I _know_ how." he said. "And if you help, you won't end up like his victims."

Terra starred into Robin's eyes. "Okay...I--I--I trust that you aren't lying."

Robin looked back into Terra's eyes to prove he was not lying. "I'm not."

Terra and Robin headed further down the cave, seeing rats and spiders. They got past the security cameras without being detected and finally arrived in a large room with a big computer screen. It looked like the main room of Slade's old base. This was _definatly_ his base. He wouldn't settle for something without a large screen.

"Hello Robin." said Slade's cold voice. It came from the ceiling.

"Show yourself!" Robin said, turning around in circles to find Slade.

"Perhaps you should fine me." Slade said.

"You're just a coward!" Terra said, most likely trying to get him mad so he would come out.

Then Slade dropped from the dark ceiling and revealed himself. He was now on the same floor Robin was on. "You spoil all the fun." He Slade stood there, his fingers laced behind his back. "Come for Raven, have you?"

"Actually, we have." said Robin. "Free her!"

"Never." Slade said. "She is _my _apprentice. She promised she would do anything I asked."

"That's not true!" Terra yelled. "I was there--"  
"Silence, child!" Slade said.

"NO! I AM NOT A CHILD! I SAW THE WHOLE THING! RAVEN ONLY PROMISED FOR ROBIN'S SAFETY!" Terra screamed.

Then Sladebot's came out of the shadows pointing guns a Robin and Terra. "I see you have an authority problem, Terra." Slade said. "Do not speak if you want Raven to live."

He took them to another room that was equally as big as the main one. In it was a pit of lava. Above it was Raven hanging from the ceiling on a rope. She was screaming something but it was not understandable because she had black tape over her mouth.

"If you do not obey me, Raven will be dropped into the pit."

Robin looked up. Holding the rope was a large hand-like claw. In Slade's hand was a remote that, if you pushed the right button, the claw would let go of the rope and Raven would fall into the pit.

Robin couldn't tell what Raven was saying, but she had a look on her face that said, "Kill him, Robin! It doesn't matter about me, it only matters that he doesn't hurt anyone else! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Robin then remembered. "Raven! You have powers! Use them! Fly away!"

Raven shook her head.

"She can't." said Slade. "The ropes prevent anyone from using magic."

Robin looked from Raven to Slade, then Raven again and Slade again. Robin didn't want to do it because Raven was his friend and he was hoping she could be more, but this was his chance to end Slade's life so he could not cause anymore trouble. Robin knew this was what Raven wanted. To die in a way that was not vein. And this certainly was not vain.

Terra stood beside him, wandering what he would do.

Slade was holding the remote up. "If you do not obey, Raven will lose her life."

Robin said in a dangerous voice, "She will not be the only one today to lose her life." Robin said, pulling a bomb from his belt. Then he threw it at Slade.

But, of course, Slade's fast reflexes made him push the button before the bomb hit, making the claw let go of the rope...

_Will Raven fall into the pit and die, or will there be a miracle? Read the next chapter of Raven's Diary to find out! (COMING SOON TO A FAN FICTION NEAR YOU)_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** I hoped you liked it. It's slightly longer than my other chapters, but I'm writing longer chapters to my stories now that I have practiced with my novels. Two of them are about these superhero girls who live in Jump City. I'm thinking about posting them here on They are based on characters from my RPGs. Oh, did I mention one of the girls was the daughter of Slade Wilson? Hehe._


	12. The End

In September of 2005, I promised a friend I would write a story about Robin and Raven. Now, seventeen months later, Febuary 2, 2007, the story if completed. The last chapter may not be published until later, though. Enjoy.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin yelled. Raven would fall into the pit and die. Yet he knew all along she would. And who was responsible? Not Slade. He merely pushed the button. But Robin. He made him push it. He would regret it for the rest of his life.

Terra narrowed her eyes. In less then a second, she thought up a plan. She had betrayed Raven years ago. Throughout the last few days, Raven had been her only company. She wouldn't let her down. She lifted her hands, her eyes and hands glowed yellow. A strong wind came out of nowhere that whipped her hair out of her face, giving her the look of a goddess. "AUUUUUUGGGGH!" Out of the wall came a large, flat rock. Terra had shaped it with her powers.

The rock ran under Raven. She fell onto the rock with a large THUD.

Raven was saved!

Robin turned to Terra with amazment. "You did it!"

Terra's eyes and hands turned to normal, and the wind disapeared. Raven's rock floated safely to the ground. Terra looked at her hands and whispered, "Yeah. I did it." She grinned, feeling proud for the first time in her life.

Raven stood and walked to Terra. She was wearing the same suit Robin had when he was Slade's apprentice. "Thanks."

Robin turned to where Slade was. He gasped. He was gone. All there was was rubble from the explosion. "I will not rest until Slade is brought down."

In the following days, Terra got ready to surprise Beast Boy when he arrived.

"I...don't know if I can do this. I feel so guilty," she said. "After all, I almost killed his friends."

"Yes, but you saved us, and the city," Raven said. "Not to mention you saved me personally--only two days ago!"

Terra grinned. That _was _true. But would Beast Boy see it that way? She sure hoped so!

Terra had payed her respects to Lt. Wilson. She felt bad for killing him, but charges were dropped. After all, she did not intend to kill him. Only to scare him.

"Robin?" Raven asked.

"Yes?"

They sat watching the sunset on the roof of Titans Tower. Only three days ago the whole incident ended. It seemed like only yesterday.

"I'm sorry. You know, about having to fight you and-"

"Raven, I understand," Robin said. "You did what you had to. You didn't _want_ to."

"I'm glad you understand."

"But, Raven. I have something to confess."

"What is that?"

"Well," Robin took a deep breath. She would either forgive him or go nuts. "I walked into her room one day, and, uh, accidently red your diary."

He thought he saw her eyes glow red for a split second. "How can you accidently _read_ someone's diary?"

"I picked it up read it. I didn't know it was a diary until I read it. Then I got so into the book I--I couldn't stop reading."

Raven sighed. "I guess you read that stuff about you, huh?"

"Well, yeah."

Raven blushed. She didn't notice how Robin was, too. He quickly looked away. "I, uh--" he couldn't find the words to say. "I feel the same way." It came out before he could stop it. This was not him! Robin did not fall in love! What was happening?

"You mean-?" Raven asked. Did he really mean it? She blushed even more as a nearby window busted.

"Yes, Raven. I love you," said Robin. Who cared who knew? He'd tell it to the world. He loved Raven!

"Robin, I--I love you too."

The way the sunshine shone on Raven's face--she didn't seem like such a dark, quiet girl anymore. Suddenly, he realised he really DID love her.

All the romantic feelings he ever had for Starfire vanished when the two leaned in and...

They kissed. It was Raven's first kiss. It wasn't Robin's first, but it was special.

"Hey, dudes!" said a familiar voice.

Raven and Robin quickly pulled away. In front of them was the Titan gang--Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. Beast Boy had spoken.

"Um," Cyborg said. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. "What's going on?"

Robin and Raven glanced at each other and grinned. Boy, did they have a long story to tell!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are back to normal, except we have one new member--Terra! Robin offered her the position at Pizza, tonight. Beast Boy was so happy to see her, he didn't touch any of his vegitarian pizza. He was too busy telling her about the things that have happened to the Titans since she left--which was a long story. Earlier tonight, when we told everyone the story of Slade capturing us, there was a dead silence the whole time. I guess the story was captivating, or something. Anyway, I hope Robin and I start dating--he gave me my first kiss at sunset! As some corny-into-love-stories-girl would say, "How romantic!" Ugh. Anyways, I'm hoping things will go back to normal, soon. I won't admit this to anyone, but I still have a little trouble forgiving Terra. But she deserves it. After all, she DID save the Titans, the city, and me. So I think she's repayed. As long as she doesn't go back to crime. I can't believe Robin read my diary. Yes. HE READ MY DIARY. I should be mad, but...if he had not read it, I wouldn't be sitting here typing about how we kissed, now would I? He wouldn't know how I feel about him. I have to go._

_Raven_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Robin and I have been datng for FIVE weeks. I can tell Starfire's jelous, but tough. If she had made her move on him sooner, she would have him. Anyway, Beast Boy and Terra regularly go out. It's nice to see Beast Boy happy again, instead of, you know, crying all night for Terra to come back to him like he used to. Things are normal again. FINALLY! Crime's been quiet. So I have more time to read and write. And, of course, spend time with Robin!_

_Raven_

* * *

t's finished. After one year and five months, THIS STORY IS COMPLETED! WOO HOOOOOOO!!!!!! It no longer presses on my mind or makes me feel guilty. The only reason I did not write it sooner is because mother dear banned me from the internet, but I decided who cares? I can still _write_ it! So there you have it, Raven676, I finally finished your request...After one year and five months...Sorry. Anyways, check out my other fan fictions and enjoy. Thank you. 


End file.
